World 3/3-5
**Amount of (F)BB(V) + CV(B/L) ≧ 4 *Fail the LoS check |H -> K = *Pass the LoS check (~40 Cn4) AND do not meet the requirements to go to node J |G -> I/empty = *Fail the LoS check with a F33(Cn=4) LoS value of < 23 *Random routing if the F33(Cn=4) LoS value is between 23 and 28 |G -> K = *Pass the LoS check with a F33(Cn=4) LoS value of > 28 *Random routing if the F33(Cn=4) LoS value is between 23 and 28 }} * To clear 3-5, you need to sink the boss flagship 4 times. * LoS requirement is 28 in F33(Cn=4) for G->K. ** Cn=4 indicates that the LoS you receive from equipment weights 4x more than usual. * Clearing this map rewards a Medal and 150 ranking points. Tips * The central routes (B-E-H-K or F-E-H-K) are not recommended as there is an enemy submarine on E node, which diverts attacks from DD & CL while stronger enemy ships deal heavy damage. * Some recommended fleet compositions: North Route (B-D-H-K) *3 CV + 2 CLT + 1 SS / 3 CLT + 3 CV / 3CV + 3SS **Opening torpedo and air attack can clear out the enemy easily, but it's not effective against . ** is always forced to attack submarines and her is weak, but other light enemy ships are a threat to your submarine. **With , all CV and CAV that have this equipped will have a chance of taking no damage during airstrike. *3 CV(B) + 3 CA(V) **CA(V) can bring Type 3 Shell to disable/destroy . This is completely unnecessary if you wish to only reach the boss. South Route (F-G-K) *1 CL + 5 DD / 1 AV + 5 DD **Guaranteed to reach the boss via F-G-K if you can pass the LOS check. **Bring more surface RADAR if you cannot meet the LoS requirement with a seaplane only. **You should bring your best DD, players without enough good DD should consider an alternative option. South Route (F-G-K) OR (B-C-F-G-K) with CL and AV *2 AV + 2 CL + 2 DD / 4 AV + 2 CL **Allowing more CL to utilize and AV for opening attacks while preventing Air Incapability **You are allowed to freely interchange DDs with AVs if you want, you can even go for 4 AV + 2 CL. **However, the downside of this setup is that the risk of off-routing to B at the beginning. But in case you survived the B node, you can still continue down the B-C-F-G-K route as routing from F to G is always guaranteed. South Route (B-C-F-G-K) with and 2 AVs * + + 1 CLT + 1CL + 2 AV ** This setup takes the longer route but allows for stronger openings compared to the fleets presented above. A total of 3 opening torpedoes, 2 Torpedo Bombers and at least 2-3 Seaplane Bombers can be brought, making this fleet very useful for taking out a high number of ships before the shelling phase. The main issue of this fleet are the inflated costs if gets damaged and the first battle at node B. Otherwise, it should not pose serious threats on nodes F and G for the reasons mentioned above. You are recommended to put as flagship for her extreme frailty to reduce the chances of being targeted by any enemy ship. She is best used with 2 and a to increase her shelling power significantly. Do note however, that her very small slots are subject to rank losses against the at the Boss node. *'NOTE:' Enemy patterns below with (Final) will always be encountered when the boss gauge is 1/4 or if you've already completed this map. ** Although there is no visual difference, players at HQ 84 and below will face a weaker version of the at node H.